


Titles are for losers

by theyfillwithfire



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, it could be worse I guess, its actually rlly bad but meh, no real point to this, so they do the do, that's literally all, theyre v cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyfillwithfire/pseuds/theyfillwithfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty and Josh go to Russia and it's too cold for their little gay asses so Tyler puts his dick and Josh's ass an that kinda helps I guess</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titles are for losers

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SO BAD  
> lol so I wrote this bc I told my friend would and my computers busted up so I wrote it on my phone...   
> I'm basically the worst author ever.  
> #stoptheyfillwithfire2k15

Tyler and Josh walked out of the cold hallway and into the just-as-cold hotel room.  
"Damn Russia and it's freezing weather," Josh muttered, "where's the heater in here?" He dropped his stuff at the door, walking over to the bed he and Tyler were sharing. The bed creaked behind him as Tyler tossed himself on the covers.   
"Hey can you help me here? It's all in Russian." Josh said from where he was crouching on the floor.  
"You say that as if I speak Russian." Tyler said, leaning over the side of the bed. There were a bunch of buttons and a few knobs, but they were all in Russian, and Tyler and Josh, are not Russian. "You know they could at least but colors on it, that'd probably help." Josh groaned and threw his head back dramatically, and Tyler would be lying if he said that didn't go straight to his dick. Or I guess gay to his dick because it's definitely not the straightest thing.  
"Whatever, let's just hope the covers are warm." Josh said, standing up. Tyler scooted over to make room for him, and took a huge intake of breath when Josh slipped his shirt off.   
"Dude it's like, 4 degrees out there and you're sleeping shirtless?" Tyler asked, the cold stinging his legs as Josh lifted the covers.  
"Well, yeah I guess. It's more comfortable." He said, turning over and flicking the light off. "Night Tyler."   
"Night." Tyler said. He stared at the ceiling above him, feeling the bed shift as Josh turned over, facing the wall away from him.  
Tyler was now face to face with Josh's back, which was now covered in goosebumps from the cold air. He reached out without thinking, running his hands over the cool skin, rubbing his shoulders gently. Josh leaned back into the touch, humming in the back of his throat. He rubbed his hands around his back and shoulders, trying to warm them up under his fingers, making his way around to Josh's chest, turning him over and climbing on top of him, planting chaste kisses on his lips and all over his face, all the while still circling his palms over his chest. Tyler felt a little proud of himself when his thumb grazed over Josh's nipple and he let out a low moan. He pressed his thumb over his nipple again, sucking softly on his neck, trying to see what else he can do to get Josh to moan like that again. The man sighed and tilted his head back further for Tyler, but Tyler didn't want just sighs, he wanted moans. He rolled his hips down onto Josh's and and smiled to himself as he made another, higher, more desperate moan.   
"Tyler..." Josh whimpered. He sat there for a few more minutes, pushing down on Josh's hardened dick with his own, before Josh huffed and slid out from underneath him. At first Tyler was worried he had overstepped a boundary, that he had done something Josh didn't like. He was surprised when Josh went over to his bag and came back with a condom and a small container of lube, shoving them at Tyler. He raised an eyebrow at them, turning the condom over in his hands, making sure it was what he thought it was.   
"Please," Josh muttered, looking down at the ground. He was flushed pink all down his chest, his hair falling into his face. Well, Tyler couldn't say no to that.   
He got up so he stood in front of Josh. The cold air stung like a million bees but he didn't care because he was too busy pulling Josh closer to him, connecting their lips in a tight, deep kiss. Things started to get more heated and before he realize what was happening he was in his boxers and Josh was standing completely naked and shivering in the freezing air. A pang of guilt went through Tyler and he scooped Josh up into his arms, placing him on the bed with his back to the headboard. Josh winced at the cold polished wood hitting his back, but he soon forgot about it as he heard Tyler popping open the cap on the lube. He pulled the covers up to his shoulder and kneeled between Josh's open legs. He looked at his boyfriend and smiled sweetly.  
"I love you." He said, kissing his forehead.  
"I love you too." He smiled back, wrapping his legs around Tyler's waist. The man grinned wider and pushed one long finger inside of him, licking his lips at the long moan Josh gave out. He soon began slipping his finger in and out of him, leaning down to kiss his chest under the blanket. Josh groaned when Tyler slipped in another finger, his hips bucking up involuntarily. Tyler chuckled, rocking his fingers in and out of him and nibbling at his stomach.   
"Tyler... Ty baby, please..." Josh whined, grabbing a fistful of Tyler's hair. Tyler just kissed the tip of his dick, pushing in a third finger inside of him. He whimpered and tightened his grip on his hair. Tyler pulled away a little bit to watch Josh react to every twitch of Tyler's fingers, watching him push down to meet them and his hips snapping forward. He pulled his fingers out then, and fumbled with the condom packet for a moment before ripping it open. Josh was grunting and mumbling in front of him, begging for Tyler to do something. He rolled the condom on, pressing the tip to Josh's hole. His hand cupped Josh's face gently.  
"You ready?" He asked, looking into his lover's eyes.  
"Yes, Tyler please, I love you." He said, running his nails over the back of Tyler's neck. He pushed in slowly, the tight hot hole clenching around him. Josh hissed at the slight pain, pulling Tyler towards him. They both gasped as their hips touched and Tyler bottomed out. They sat there for a few minutes, Josh pushed up against the headboard of the hotel bed with Tyler kissing him lightly and stroking his hair. Once Josh's pants slowed to moans Tyler started to move again.  
"Tyler..." Josh whined, his arms snaking around Tyler's neck to pull him closer than he already was. Tyler slipped smoothly in and out, going in deep and pulling out almost all the way. Josh moaned beneath him, his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he made the sweetest sounds Tyler's ever heard. The bed creaked beneath them as Tyler thrust into him.   
"Tyler, fuck, please!" He kissed his forehead lovingly, pushing Josh so he was sitting upright more and pulling the covers up his shoulder again. The new angle gave him perfect access to Josh's prostate, and he sped up a little, being sure to hit him there every time. The cold air still bit at them where the covers fell, but mostly the heat from their undying love and burning passion was enough to keep them warm. No but really you try having Tyler's dick up your ass it gets kind of warm.   
"Ah, Tyler please-fuck-ah harder!" Josh raked his nails down his back, and Tyler couldn't describe the noises Josh was making as any other than unholy. He's pretty sure it'd give Jesus a boner too.  
Josh's moans became more frantic and Tyler knew he wasn't going to last much longer, so he gripped Josh's cock and lightly stoked it, making Josh cry out. He barely got in four stokes before Josh came with a shout of Tyler's name, his hole clenched and sent Tyler over the edge as well. They sat there for a moment, breathing in the frigid air and listening to each other's panting. Tyler pulled out, tossed the condom in the garbage, and lied Josh down on the bed. They curled up together, stealing each others body warmth and pecking each other's lips.   
"I love you Jishwa." Josh laughed.  
"That is the dumbest nickname ever. I love you too." 

AND THATS THE END OF THAT.


End file.
